meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Never Known Questions
"Never Known Questions" is a song by The Residents, featured on their album Not Available, recorded in 1974 and released in 1978. History "Never Known Questions" is the fourth part of The Residents' operetta Not Available, composed and recorded in obscurity by the group at their Sycamore Street studio in 1974. The group shelved these recordings until 1978, insistent that they not be released until the participants had forgotten the tapes existed. The album was eventually released by their management company The Cryptic Corporation as a stop-gap following a delay in production on their album Eskimo. An extended, instrumental version of the piano section at the beginning of the track (entitled "Available Piece") was released on the compilation album Beautiful Eyes in 2010. The group's long-time composer Charles Bobuck recorded a new version of the song in 2014. This version was first released on the website for his album Codgers on the Moon. Lyrics Chorus: The cloud continues And the spot diminshes Without even the hint Of a glow is glowing A continuous process Or does the spot find its Way out where it needs to be? Way out where it needs to be? Way out where it needs to be? Way out where Spot the rot, spot the rot, spot the rot we say Spot the rot, they tell the tot, while feeding him some say Spot the rot, oh, spot the rot, and then you'll be okay Spot the rot, oh, spot the rot, but still you'd better pray Spot the rot, oh, spot the rot, spot the rot we say Spot the rot, they tell the tot, while feeding him some say Spot the rot, oh spot the rot, and then you'll be okay Spot the rot, oh spot the rot, but still you'd better pray Porcupine: W-when Edweena made me mushrooms She ate the grate and ground the groom My mother made me eat boysenberries But my gracious sakes just ate me first Calling cards and polling wards are just too many, see? Oh, oh, calling cards and winking bards are just a way to see? Calling cards and winking bards are just a way to be? Falling guards and winking bards are just a need today Falling guards and winking bards are just my needs, okay? Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay okay! Okay okay! Okay okay! To show or to To be shown is A question never Even not known by many to exist To show Or to be shown A question never Never known about even by many to exist To show Or to be shown A question never Never known about even by many to exist To show Or to be shown A question never Never known about even by many to exist To show Or to be shown A question never Never known about even by many to exist To show Or to be shown Is a question never never known Not even by many to exist To exist, To exist Not even by many to exist Appears on * Not Available (1978) * Please Do Not Steal It! (1979) * Nibbles (1979) See also * Not Available * Porcupine * "Available Piece" External links and references * "Never Known Questions" lyrics at Genius Category:Not Available‏‎ Category:Songs‏‎ Category:Please Do Not Steal It!